Crash Bandicoot Cortex Island
Crash Bandicoot Cortex Island '''or also to be commonly known as ''Crash Bandicoot Free Roam is a Fan made game that was once Cancelled created by Theb13maker in the year 2012, but would be Reactivated and reworked on a year after in 2013. The game is best known by 22 year old PROJECT Founder 2091riveraisrael who created multiple Imagry of the maps and levels that the Game will experience, He also came up with the Plot of the game in which game creator and Developer theb13maker of theb13maker productions, had become fond of his ideas and decided tow work with 2091riveraisrael on the Crash Bandicoot game. The PROJECT Corporation of right now the game is still deciding on an actual name, it is unkwown ifi it will be called Cortex Island, or Free Roam. 2091riveraisrael stopped with production after creation 2 Logos for the game, and a grand total of about 5 Intial artworks resembling the games levels and terrians, from The PROJECT's Video game wing of Universal Sentra. Crash Bandicoot Cortex Island would be the first major Game to be created by both The PROJECT Corporation's Universal Sentra Branch line and theb13maker productions. As of right now, theb13maker is still trying to decypher an actual name for the game, but it is likely that it might remain as Cortex Island. The game however was cancelled on May 2nd, of 2014, due to Keon leaving the PROJECT Corporation, but was still left on the shelf temporarily for a future Project creation. '''''Plot Neo Cortex had managed to create a large and powerful weapon known officially as the Neo Cannon, in which he used to destroy Nsanity Island, and Crash Bandicoot seeks out to Cortex Island in an attempt to destroy this cannon and defeat Neo Cortex once and for all as a form of pay back. This event occurs as the prior events on before Crash Bandicoot relocated to Whoompa Island. But Neo Cortex and Uka Uka have something else in mind, and as the final boss battle. Crash has to face against a giant mechanical bast know as the anit Bandicoot 2014. In which the player would have to conduct coordinated spin attacks against the Beast, in order to win. After destroying the Giant Scorpin, Crash than enters the mechanical Scorpion where he fights through multiple guards from Cortex before he breaks down the door, with Aku Aku and Cortex runs behind Uka Uka like a coward, as he did in the Wrath of Cortex. Upon defeating Cortex, Crash charges him and was about to to teach him a lesson about destroying his home, until Cortex activates the Robot's self destruct initiation, and escapes with Uka Uka through a Warp Hole. Crash however is able to escape, and watch as the Scorpion is destroyed. But the game is not over yet, for he than seeks out to destroy the Cannon. However as he ventured up the mountain of Cortex Island towards teh very top, he is blocked by Cortex again, who fights him with a newly developed hover craft known as the A-Trance. Cortex is defeated a second time, and the Cannon is destroyed. The game ends with Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku arriving on a new Island with Coco and Crunch, that Aku Aku would later name it Whompa Island. Development 'Cancellation 2012' In 2012 a deal was made with theb13maker and collapsedev. The deal was that collapsedev would give his old model to theb13maker for the fan game. The deal went as planned and development began. Unfortunatally as gaming began to change we had to quickly update our graphics. This was leading to a lot of time but we had hardly any helpers at the time. This was the cancellation of Crash Bandicoot Project 2013, This event would occured roughly 2 years before theb13maker met 2019riveraisrael's talents despite him leaving a comment on his Cancellation video where he stated that he had several ideas planned for the game project. However it wasn't until 2014, when the 2 finally interacted. 'Rework 2013' 'Working with The PROJECT' 'theb13maker Meets 2091riveraisrael' 'Creation of Artwork' 'Recent Updates' ''Gallery Crash Bandicoot Free Roam Logo.jpg|The Second Log created by 2091riveraisrael on February 6th, of 2014 Crash Bandicoot Cortex Island Logo.jpg|The First Game Logo that was created by 2091riveraisrael on February 6th, of 2014... Scorpio Peak.jpg|Boss Fight Concept Art between Anti Bandicoot 2014 and Crash at Scorpio Peak created by 2091riveraisrael on February 5th, of 2014 Uka Uka Village.jpg|Concept art of Uka Uka Village created by 2091riveraisrael on February 5th, 2014... Aqua Pass Map.jpg|Aqua Pass Wallpaper created by 2091riveraisrael on the 5th of February 2014... Cortex Island Map.jpg|Map of Cortex Island created by 2091riveraisrael on the 5th of February 2014 Nsantiy Map Wasteland.jpg|Image of N Santiy Island after cannon blast, by Artist 2091riveraisrael on February 5th, of 2014 New Model.png|Crash New Design By Keon Monkey.png|Monkey will play a big role in the new crash bandicoot fan game Crash Bandicoot Vengance Logo.jpg|Fourth Logo created by 2091riveraisrael in July 2014... Trivia'' Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Projects Category:Future Installments Category:Games Developed By B13 Maker Productions Category:Games Developed By Universal Sentra